


Day 22

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt Peter Parker, I really am sorry, I'm Sorry, Poison, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, This hurt me to write, Tony is.... well you can guess from the spoilers warning, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), crying Peter, i think, ish, no beta we die like men, this is the last canon compliant in whumptober, ummm......, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 22. HallucinationThe sky was blue.The grass was green.The birds were singing.The flowers were in full bloom.But something wasn't right.





	Day 22

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for writing this......
> 
> Apparently I listened to canon for two works instead of just one........ I guess now that this is posted it's time for me to go back to my rock and pretend Canon never happened........
> 
> Anyway.......
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!

22\. Hallucination

Peter looked around him. His eyes were wide, and he knew he probably looked feral, but he couldn't help it.

The sky was blue.

The grass was green.

The birds were singing.

The flowers were in full bloom.

But something wasn't right.

He ran back and forth, looking for - he didn't know but he knew he would know when he found it. He knew he would.

Something was out of place. Something didn't add up and he needed to figure it out. It was like doing maths. He had an answer of 6 and the first number was 5 and adding 1 to 5 worked but he felt it was wrong. He had a feeling his other number was meant to be 7 and it was the answer which was wrong. Not his numbers.

He looked around more.

May was there, worry on her face while she tried to call out for him. "Stop." She seemed to be calling but he didn't know what he was meant to be stopping. He just kept on looking around and running.

Tony was here too. Peter had the feeling that he shouldn't be. That something was wrong. But he didn't want to look too deeply into it. He had forgotten something, but he wasn't sure he wanted to remember it. "Please Peter." He was saying, but it made no sense. What was he asking? What did he want?

He turned and ran.

Ned appeared and disappeared. He seemed to be crying, hugging an also crying MJ while they watched Peter run past. Why were they crying? What was wrong? What was going on?

The sky was blue.

The grass was green.

The birds were singing.

The flowers were in full bloom.

But something wasn't right.

May was worried.

Tony was pleading.

Ned and MJ were crying.

Peter kept on running. The landscape around him shifting as he did so.

Something wasn't right.

The sky was blue. That beautiful bright blue if early mornings when the sun has just risen and the clouds aren't around. When it's slightly chilly in the shade but the sun warms you nicely when you are in it.

But - but it was night time. 

He knew it was. He remembered curling up in his bed, his sheets were soft and he had turned off the light, looked at the stars for a minute before closing his eyes. It hadn't been long enough for it to be this light.

The grass was green. The bright silky green from the middle of summer. The kind of grass people in books sat on to eat picnics or the kind you sat on in the middle of PE and got told off for picking because "someone could have hay fever" but no one ever stopped.

But - but Peter lived in Queens. There weren't any green spaces this big and this open in Queens. He couldn't even see any buildings from where he was standing.

The birds were singing. Their beautiful melody filling the air as it curled and danced. It sounded like there were about 20 different species joining in with their own personal song.

But - but Peter had lived in Queens his entire life and he had never heard anything even slightly like this. He couldn’t even hear any traffic.

The flowers were in full bloom. Flowers of every colour imaginable added to the majestic canvas which was the floor, making a mural every painter tried to replicate with every stroke of the brush.

But - but it was winter. All the flowers should be sleeping. They shouldn't be blooming like this. Not now.

Something wasn't right.

He ran on and on and on.

"Hey Pete!" It was Tony. He had somehow caught up even with Peter running at top speed. "Calm down for a second."

Peter thought about it for a second before deciding that yes, he could trust Tony. He could stop.

"You ok?" Tony asked and he was reaching out. He was reaching out to give Peter a hug and everything was normal.

"Tony? How did you catch up with me?" Peter asked. He was confused. That shouldn't have been possible. Tony didn't even look out of breath and he didn't have the suit.

"I just did. It doesn't matter. What matters is you coming to join me." Tony said with a smile. It wasn't a nice smile and it did look like Tony.

"But you're right here." Peter said slowly.

"Yes, but you could come with me forever." Tony said and the smile was back. Something was wrong.

He remembered what he was looking for. He was looking for a way out. This wasn't real. It couldn't be.

Tony was dead.

Peter ran. And he ran. And he ran.

He ran until fake Tony was far out of sight and then he absentmindedly felt himself collapse to the ground. There was no pain, no scratchy floor like there should be. This wasn't real. Tony was dead. That was what was wrong here. There were so many things wrong, but the biggest problem was that Tony was dead so he couldn't be here.

This was either an illusion. Or a hallucination.

Peter didn't know which one he would prefer.

On one hand, after the whole Mysterio thing, illusions were pretty likely. However, Mysterio had been defeated and his technology taken by shield. How would it be an illusion?

So, was it a hallucination?

Peter thought back to the last thing he could remember. He was going to bed everything was normal.

He was ill.

He was ill and May was at work and Tony was dead.

But he wasn't ill. Well he was, but not normal ill. His latest villain had attached with poisoned blades. Poison which caused hallucinations.

A hallucination.

A waking dream.

He just needed to wake up.

Who even knew what he was doing in the waking world.

He opened his eyes. The same blue sky and green grass stared back.

He blinked.

He opened his eyes. Now there was blue grass and green sky.

He blinked.

Now a grey building. He was standing on top of it. The sky was back to blue. He couldn't see any grass.

How would he be able to tell what was reality?

He blinked.

The scene didn't change but now he was closer to the edge.

Was this real?

He pinched himself. Pain.

He collapsed to the ground. He felt the scratchy ground. The pain of collapsing. He cried. Tony was dead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was 20 minutes before May appeared. Happy had brought her in a Heli carrier and as soon as she landed, she ran over, pulling Peter into a tight hug and whispering how worried she was into the hug.

"It wasn't real." Peter muttered back. When May looked confused, he spoke again, quieter, "Tony's dead. It wasn't real."

Peter knew his eyes were probably red from crying, but he had no idea what else he looked like. Not good if Happy's expression was anything to go off.

"It wasn't real."

The sky was blue.

The roof was grey.

The cars were honking.

The murals were in full colour.

But something wasn't right.

Tony was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if i made you cry.  
If i didn't, congratulations, you are doing better than me. I cried while editing this.  
Please leave kudos and/or comments. (Please.... i need validation)  
Have an amazing day/night!!!!


End file.
